All's well that ends well.
by wizzyyoyo15
Summary: Grace decideds to get a new identity, Eli wants to get married, and Lily thinks she's falling in love with someone else? What's going on here? Read and find out!
1. The New Guys

Title: All's well that ends well.  
Chapter title: The new guys.  
  
  
Grace fell into her chair while looking down at the floor. Another day at school, well another with Mr. Dimitri.  
She had been thinking about a lot lately-Mr. Dimitri, Kate, Jessie, and Eli. What if her life was a bit different? What if she took on a new identity, maybe then she would be an "A-group member."  
  
Mr. Dimitri walked in and put a briefcase on the floor. Then he pulled out a book from his pocket and started reading from it...  
  
"I sat and watched as the bird lifted its wings  
flying, flying away into the blue abiss."  
  
He paused to turn the page.   
_This is my chance, _Grace thought_, to be different. _She toke a deep breath and opened her mouth.  
  
"Wow Mr. Dimitri, birds flying. Go figure."  
  
Mr. Dimitri looked up while the rest of the class laughed and giggled.  
Then Grace felt someone tap her back. It was Brendon Conway, the new exchange student.  
  
"Hey nice one", he said slapping her hand.  
"Uh...thanks, I guess."  
  
Mr. Dimitri spent the rest of the class giving a lecture on respect, but hey at least Grace got a taste of what she wanted.  
  
*Back at the "Manning Manor"*  
  
"Eli! Eli where are you!?", Lily said running down the stairs.  
Eli looked up from his ceral bowl.  
"Well considering the time and the time I start my job hmm... I would say that I'm downstairs in the kitchen eating."  
Lily rushed into the kitchen.  
"You're eating cearal?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"How old are you again?"  
"Hmmmm....I tink I'm 2!", Eli said holding up five fingers.  
Lily rolled her eyes and opened the fridge.  
"So Eli...how's wor...."  
Eli, sensing a "work talk" coming, quickly changed the subject.  
"Well I have to go now, bye!", he said waving and then ran out the door.  
  
*At Booklovers*  
  
Eli rushed through the door knocking over some displays and nearly killing a girl about his age with green eyes and brown hair. He was determined to make it to the regisiter before Judy, so that she would think he had acctually been early; you know, early come, early go. Unfortunealty Judy was already there and with a stopwatch in her hand.  
  
"Wow Eli, 5 minutes late. You were probably thinking hey she doesn't get here till about 8 minutes after this place opens so she'll think I was early. Well I'm older and smarter than you so don't try and trick me."  
  
Judy looked around and then talked again.  
  
"By the way, I have a surprise for you. I'll be right back."   
  
Eli took off his coat and turned back toward the direction Judy left.  
  
Judy walked to the door and found her "surprise" picking up displays.  
  
"Starting already?"  
  
The girl that Eli almost killed looked up.  
  
"Yeah I guess. It's just some jackass ran right through, knocked down everything, and almost killed me."  
  
"Well get used to it. Most people are impatient. Anyway, I want to introduce you to your new co-worker. He'll be training you for a couple of days. Just follow me."  
  
Eli saw Judy coming and fixed his hair.  
"Please be a raise, a raise, a raise." , he whispered to himself.  
  
"Eli. This is Phoebe Hunter. She my surprise."  
  
Phoebe dropped her jaw.  
"You!", she said pionting at Eli.  
  
Judy smiled, "Oh how nice! You two know each other already."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "No, no. That's the jackass that ran me over and killed the displays."  
  
Judy widened her eyes.  
"Eli, that was you."  
  
Eli looked down.  
"Uh maybe...not."  
  
Phoebe squinted her eyes.  
"Liar."  
  
Eli looked up, confused. Usually when he met girls they threw themselves at him, but this one would rather annoy him.  
  
"I guess I am Phobe.", Eli said walking away.  
  
"It's Phoebe!!!!!!!!"  
  
Judy shook her head.  
"Don't worry Pheebs, he'll hopefully subside."  
  
Tbc......  
Review:  
Should I continue?  
Is it good so far?  
~Thank you!  



	2. Case of the Ex

Chapter 2: Case of the Ex  
  
  
*at the "Manning Manor"*  
  
"So...Jess. How's Katie?"  
Jessie looked up from her homework and stared at Grace.  
"Why?"  
"Oh it's just because of..."  
"You still think she's gay don't you?"  
"No. I don't it's just a lot of people in school are saying how she's always fixing your hair and stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"I don't know just forget it."  
"Fine. I don't care."  
Jess picked up her books and went up to her room.  
  
*Lily walks into the kitchen*  
"Hi Grace."  
"Hi Mom."  
"Oh no! Don't act so happy just for me."  
"I wasn't."  
Grace picked up her books and went to her room.  
  
*Rick walks in*  
  
"Geewiz Lily. What's wrong with you on this fine day?"  
"Geewiz? People haven't said geewiz since the time we were in grade school."  
"So. They brought bellbottoms back didn't they?"  
Lily rolled her eyes and lowered her head.  
"C'mon Lily. What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. It's just that this week it seems that Eli's the only kid with no problems and that's weird."  
"What? Is something wrong with Grace?"  
"Yeah, and Jessie, and Zoe."  
"Hmmm...Eli with no problems. Definite sign of the Apocalypse."  
"Ha ha. I'm not kidding Rick. There's something wrong with Grace and Jessie. Zoe, Zoe's problem we can fix by buying her some ice cream, but we can't with Grace and Jess."  
"Why don't you go out for a little while Lily and I'll watch the kids. I think there are some kind of fumes in here that are making you delirious."  
"You know what. That's a good idea."  
  
Lily walked toward the door, but it opened earlier to reveal a very pissed off Eli.  
  
"Hi Eli."  
"Yeah uh huh."  
Lily turned around and followed Eli into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey son."  
"You know. Why couldn't she just of told me?! Then I would have had time to run."  
"Run? Why? Who?"  
  
*Lily enters*  
*Rick is just standing there watching the soon-to-be conversation.*  
"Eli is there something..."  
"Did you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"She didn't tell you?  
"Eli who are we talking about?"  
"Well she's your sister. I would think she would tell you, but she didn't."  
"Judy? What did Judy do?"  
"Then it must be something big! She wants to ruin my life! Yeah that's it."  
"Eli are you feeling okay?"  
"I'm fine. I'm feeling fine!"  
"Eli?"  
"What?"  
"Eli what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing, nothing. Life's peachy fuzzy kean, no problems here."  
Eli looked around and then left.  
  
*Rick walks over to Lily*  
"And you said Eli had no problems. He was born with problems."  
"I have to get out of this house. I'm going...shopping. I don't know; just watch the kids, order pizza or something."  
  
*Lily leaves*  
  
*Later, Lily is walking around in the mall*  
  
"I've been walking for two hours and nothing!"  
She looked down at her cell to see if she missed any calls and bumped into a man.  
"Oh, sorry I wasn't..."  
"Lily? Lily Manning?"  
"Uh, no. Lily Sammler, I used to be Lily Manning."  
The man frowned.  
"Well do you remember me?"  
"How can I forget Mr. Kevin Livingston. Oh do I remember you."  
The man laughed.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yes I would love to eat dinner with you, for old times sake."  
"I remember how you always used to do that, read my mind."  
"I remember everything about that summer. It was the best summer I ever had."  
"What ever happened Lily?"  
"Well you left for Boston and I stayed here. You tried to make me go with you, but I had to stay for school."  
"Oh yeah. I shouldv'e just stayed. Then maybe we would still be together."  
"Hmm...Well what about that dinner."  
"Right...just follow me."  
  
Tbc....  
  
  
  



End file.
